


Committing Social Suicide

by Murf1307



Series: Imagine Your OTP... [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Nerdiness, Prom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-16
Updated: 2012-12-16
Packaged: 2017-11-21 06:45:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/594674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Murf1307/pseuds/Murf1307
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Corbett has everything -- he's rich, attractive, popular...the only problem is that he's had a crush on raging nerd Ed Zeddmore for years, and it's only a couple of months before Prom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Committing Social Suicide

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the imagineyourotp prompt:
> 
> "Imagine your OTP as teenagers, where person A is one of the popular kids while person B is just another nerd, but when prom rolls around person A asks them out, not caring that they probably just ruined their social status."

Alan J Corbett had it all.  He was one of the popular kids, and nobody even cared that he was gay.  Maybe the fact he came from money helped, or that one of his best friends was Charlie Bradbury (and she would — and could —  _end_  anyone who tried to hurt her friends).

Problem was, he had a crush.

He’d had this crush for years now, since right around the time he and Charlie started hanging out.  Charlie was really good friends with this girl Maggie, who had this totally gorgeous brother Ed.

Ed was seriously Corbett’s type.  Geeky but not gawky, with a beautiful sort-of beard and horn-rimmed glasses and a weakness for awful horror movies and sci-fi.

Sure, there were other guys in Lawrence High, but even though Dean Winchester had movie-star good looks and Gabriel Shurley was the funniest guy Corbett had ever known and Castiel Milton had the huge soulful blue eyes, Corbett had been dead-set on Ed from practically the beginning of ninth grade.

Now, they were coming up on their last semester of high school, and Corbett was finally going to do it.

“It’s social suicide, Alan,” Crowley muttered to him.  The British exchange student had sort of latched onto him to avoid the slightly-suicidal attentions that Gabriel kept trying to give him.  ”Frankly, I can’t imagine it working out, either.”

“I’ll regret it if I never try,” Corbett murmured.  ”Thanks, though.  Really.  And I’m sorry I won’t be able to keep Gabriel off of you.  I know you hate him.”

Crowley smirked.  ”Oh, don’t worry.  He won’t know what hit him.”

“Oh,” Corbett said, raising an eyebrow.

He hadn’t expected that.  Or the way Crowley leered across the table at the currently-distracted class clown.

He shrugged it off and stood.

Time to let it all come crashing down, and hope he was still standing when the smoke cleared.

He crossed the cafeteria, and he could hear the room going silent.  This didn’t happen, after all.  Hardly anyone moved from their predefined spots (in recent memory, Dean Winchester was the only one to go from outcast to popular, and it was really mainly because of the good word Cas kept putting in for him), and nobody,  _nobody_  moved from a popular table to one of the nerd ones.  Not outright, not in public, not literally.

Maggie smiled at him when he sat down.  ”Hey Corbett.  Message from Charlie?”

“No, actually,” Corbett murmured.

He forced himself to look at Ed.  God, he was actually going to do this.  He was actually going to ask.

“Um, Ed…do you…do you want to go to prom with me?”

In the quiet that had fallen with Corbett’s crossing, the words almost seemed to ring out louder than he’d said them.

Then the whispers started, fluttering up from behind him.  Corbett couldn’t hear them, but he could imagine what they were saying.  The safety net of popularity was gone.  For the first time in years, he was vulnerable.

Ed looked dumbfounded.  ”Wh-what.”

“Do you want to be my date to prom?” Corbett repeated, feeling his face heat.  This had really been a terrible idea, but there was no going back now. “I’ve…I’ve kind of had this huge crush on you for a while now, and prom’s coming up, so I figured I’d ask.”

Ed blushed, too.  ”You seriously just violated like, fifteen of the unwritten rules of Lawrence High…to ask me to prom.”

“Isn’t it romantic?” Becky Rosen positively squealed.  Corbett felt his face get even hotter.  Becky was awesome and all — always first to jump to his defense and one of the few he’d confided in about this — but he really didn’t need the magnitude of this reinforced any more than it already was.

“Shut up, Becky,” Ed grumbled at her.  ”You’re freaking him out.”

“Just saying.  Sweetest thing ever.”

“Shut.  Up.”  Ed’s voice went low and positively dangerous.  It sent a thoroughly inappropriate shiver up Corbett’s spine.  His demeanor changed abruptly, though, when he returned his attention to Corbett, going back to nervous and (hopefully) flattered.  ”Do you, uh, do you want to talk about this somewhere else?  I can’t think straight with everyone staring like this.”

Shit.  Corbett had never considered that.

“Yeah, sure.  Sorry — I just — it was kind of a now-or-never thing, y’know?”  Corbett stood up and waited while Ed did the same and came around the table.  ”Didn’t mean to freak you out.”

“No, it’s fine.  Follow me.”  Ed said this last part very quietly, into Corbett’s ear.

Corbett followed, because  _holy shit_ , there were way too many ways this could go, and Corbett was pretty sure none of them were good, except the one-in-a-million that Ed actually said yes.

Ed led him to this little alcove in the tech hallway by the school auditorium, turning and gesturing for Corbett to join him.

The alcove was small enough that it left them invading each others’ personal space, and Ed smelled like coffee and underdeveloped film, and it was kind of the best thing ever.

“So, uh.”  Ed said, looking at Corbett.  He still looked shocked.  ”You like me.”

“Yeah,” Corbett admitted, trying to avert his eyes.  He didn’t like the way Ed’s voice sounded, could practically hear the rejection coming.

“No, hey, don’t do that.”  Ed’s hand came up and cupped Corbett’s cheek, moving his face so he was looking at him straight on again.  ”Don’t freak out.  Please.”

Corbett’s higher mental functions were essentially a moot point, because Ed was _touching him_  and it was even better than just being in his space, so good he might actually die of it.

“Bwuh,” he managed, in lieu of proper language.

“God, I’m so bad at this,” Ed mumbled.  ”Nobody’s ever…I’ve never been asked out before.  I didn’t want to screw it up and have everyone see.  You’re a shit-ton braver than I am, doing that.”  He paused, his hand sliding down Corbett’s face to his neck and onto his collarbone.

Corbett’s breath actually caught in his throat.

“Oh, shit, sorry,” Ed mumbled.  ”I — are you okay?”

“I — you — I can’t.  Sorry.  I just sort of froze up for a second because you…” Corbett flapped his hands uselessly.

Ed caught one of them and stilled it.  He was blushing, still, and Corbett was pretty sure he was trying to hide a smile, but holy crap, Ed was by and large holding his hand and he was going to die of terrified longing.  That would be on the death certificate.  He would be a medical marvel.

“You’re…wow,” Ed said.  ”I just — I don’t want to sound stupid or sappy or anything.  But you…wow.”

“Good wow?”  Corbett could almost dare to hope.

Ed nodded.  ”Best wow.”

Then, he gently leaned in, taking Corbett entirely by surprise as he pressed their lips together.  It was feather-light, barely even a peck, but Corbett felt his brain collapse into a tangle of fried wiring.

He was so surprised that he couldn’t even kiss back, and Ed pulled away, looking concerned.  ”Was that too fast?”

“N-no!” Corbett nearly squeaked.  ”I was just — surprised.”

“Didn’t expect me to say yes?” Ed laced his fingers with Corbett’s and brought his other hand back up to cup his cheek.

Corbett flushed.  ”I — I was afraid you wouldn’t.”

“You shouldn’t have been,” Ed murmured.  ”Do you mind if I kiss you again?”

“Not at all,” Corbett breathed.

So Ed did, this time with a little more force.  Prepared this time, Corbett kissed back, his free arm wrapping around Ed’s waist to pull him closer.  It was better than he could have dreamed, because Ed moved with him perfectly.  He pressed forward, pinning Corbett to the little wall of the alcove as the kissed turned hotter.  Ed’s tongue slid across Corbett’s lower lip, and Corbett opened under him easily.  He couldn’t help himself — he’d never wanted anything as badly as he’d wanted this.

When they broke for air, Ed looked at him like he was something incredible, and he couldn’t help the blush that once again suffused his face.

“That was the best kiss I’ve ever had.  Including the time Jo Harvelle mistook me for Ash while she was drunk and tried to give me a lapdance.”  Ed pressed his face into the crook of Corbett’s neck.  ”That was…that was perfect.”

“I’m glad we agree.  It was…it was my second kiss ever.”  That featherlight touch before had been his first.  ”Thank you.”

Ed laughed, looking as exhilarated as Corbett felt.  ”So, prom?”

“Yeah.  Prom.”

“I can’t imagine going with anyone else.”


End file.
